Talk:Graypool
Concerns * Mentor needs to be Cited Has been done -- Sandystar 15:08, June 10, 2010 (UTC) * Book appearances need to be reviewed for correctness & properly entered.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 14:24, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Redirect So, I needed some more info on Greypool, so being the weird person I was, I typed in Greykit, expecting it to redirect to Greypool. Greykit would not redirect to Greypool, but Graykit would. So, Grey would not redirect, but Gray would. Can someone make Greykit redirect to Greypool? 07:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but all the names of the cats are spelled with the english "ay" for gray, not "ey". Thanks and Kind Regards, 13:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Trivia The trivia section is wrong, it says she might be half-clan but in Battle of the Clans it says she and her sister Willowbreeze, were half WindClan Okay, number 1, sign with your sig. But, I don't see it.Moonstream 22:18, September 22, 2011 (UTC) She is half clan. Her father is Reedfeather and her mother, Fallowtail. It's all in Crookedstar's Promise. :) Firestar! 21:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC) AND Battles of the Clans. -Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 21:30, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Kits In A Dangerous Path, leopardstar says that she was the mother of many kits, when she only had two, and she raised misty and stone, so four. pg 111. Can somebody add that to the trivia section? It never works when i try. -Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 21:18, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I will. Firestar! 21:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Wait, don't yet. She had three other kits, but they all died. Look in her family section. :) SleepingAngelThe angel is sleeping... 21:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Morningkit is thought to be the tabby, that book is full of conflicting events, and that only makes three total, not three others. Thanks Firestar. -Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 21:32, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Graystripe and Brightpaw What the heck? On her top quote it says that " Graystripe and Brightpaw know nothing" and so on, I'm positive in Forest of Secrets she says Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Probably the work of a vandal. >:( Wait till I find that vandal.... 15:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Fire and ice? I'm pretty sure she appeared in fire and ice 16:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Age. Dont you think She would be older than just 72 moons old. like , did the erins say her age was 6 years old? If they didn't, I think we should change it to about 96 moons, So she actually is at the age she CAN lose her sanity. (smallearstorm) I'm pretty sure you can lose your sanity at any age XRavenflight (talk) 18:52, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ERROR IN REFERENCES AND CITATIONS!!!! In Reference #17, it says that Graypaw being called Graypool was on Page 140 of Stormstar's Promise, but I checked, it wasn't on Page 140, it is on Page 209. Can someone change it back since Idk how to do it. Tks''' Pulty (talk) 11:19, March 9, 2016 (UTC)'''